Efficacy of inhaled Salmeterol compared to albuterol will be measured by PFT's, daily morning and evening Peak Flow measurements; asthma symptoms scores; physical activities scores and supplemental use of Ventolin. Safety will be measured by clinical adverse events, vital signs and physical exams. Quality of life will be measured by Asthma. Quality of Life questionnaires and sleep quality index.